Injuries from falls are a common and serious problem for the elderly. Many such injuries could be prevented if thick body padding were worn. However, most elderly persons are too proud to wear body padding, if the fact that they are wearing such body padding is readily apparent to a casual observer.
Whether the fluid medium used is a liquid or a gas, in order to function as fall protection a fluid filled body pad must be fully inflated, like a balloon. If the fluid filled body pad is not fully inflated, they are still suitable for preventing bed sores, but are no longer suitable as fall protection. The reason for this is that in order for a fluid filled body pad to function when it is not fully inflated, pressure must be exerted evenly upon the pad. When a person falls, against a sharp object such as a stone, or the edge of a curb, localized pressure is applied. In response to such localized pressure, the fluid in the fluid filled body pad will be displaced.